theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel: City of Fear
Angel: City of Fear was started on March 2nd 2014. This is the most recent Angel Fan Fiction with Doyle (On the internet) and the 2nd Fan FIction on Wattpad. It is about Allen Francis Doyle who's fate somewhat goes on sidetrack and meets Wesley, (Occurs before Hero), for short just read the summary. It will save a lot of pain. Summary Doyle didn't have much with him, even after death. If he even decided to make something else as a neat reminder of him it probably would have been gone in a night. An Irish, half-bred demon who received visions from The Powers That Be. Angel and Cordelia had made a private investigation agency thanks to him; "Angel Investigations: We help the helpless". But one night, one night is what changes his fate and his path to redemption. It began with a chase. And ended in the way Doyle didn't expect...nor did Angel. Seasons Season 1 Chapter 1: City of Fear Chapter 2: Angel, I got attacked and.... Chapter 3: Finding Big Daddy Chapter 4: On the way ta Demonio Chapter 5: Demonio Chapter 6: We need somebody who knows how ta slay a demon Chapter 7: An Unusual Chapter 8: A new Contact ta help Chapter 9: So much for running Chapter 10: by the time Chapter 11: I am a what? Chapter 12: Coming back ta Los Angelse Chapter 13: Not-So-lonley hearts Chapter 14: Wrong Address Season 2 Chapter 15: Wrong house Chapter 16: Wrong Person Chapter 17: Two sides of a coin Chapter 18: The Call Chapter 19: BCD part 1 Chaper 20: So many questions, not many answers Chapter 21: BCD Part 2 Chapter 22: Sometimes doin' somethin' bad pays with yer life Chapter 23: I'm one of dah good ones! Chapter 24: We are not alone Season 3 Chapter 25: An Unexpected event Chapter 26: Dah truth is out tere Chapter 27: Turnin' down dah street Chapter 28: Sometimes we change for dah good Chapter 29: When ya down dah bad side. . . who knows what'll happen Chapter 30: "Take care of Cordelia,Doyle." Chapter 31: "The Epilogue" Trivia -City of Fear was made over an urge to write and the Writer was slightly dubious about this, so, this was written anyway. -This is a Fan Fiction for Angel ''the 1999 series. -Doyle recieves Visions from the Powers That Be. -Throughout the 1st season; Doyle's Irish accent is written differently. This is because the writer has researched the accent and happens to know somebody on Wattpad who's half Irish who has irish grandparents. -Some events are based on episodes throughout the seasons in ''Angel. -Dean Dexter is named after Dean Wincester from'' Supernatural'' and Dexter Morgan from'' Dexter''. (This WILL be pointed out later on in the story) -Chapters that have titles with (") beside them mean it will be awhile until there's another round of uploading chapters. -This is split into seasons because of story arches. -This will have a sequel "Angel: City of Faith". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Angel Fan Fiction